Restraining devices for prisoners and the like are well known. Often handcuffs and feetcuffs are used for restraining arms and legs of individuals. However, such restraining devices are insufficient to fully immobilize an individual when being transported or left in particular locations for prolonged periods of time. For example, more restrictive devices are normally employed in connection with vehicles, interrogation rooms, cells, courtrooms and the like. In cars, often dividing screens are located between the prisoner and the driver while in interrogation rooms, more complicated cell devices are sometimes used. Often such devices require keylocks or combination locks which are difficult to quickly release in times of an emergency such as fire or other natural emergency requiring rapid release of the prisoner.
where simple handcuffs and legcuffs are used, it is often necessary to use two guards when transporting a prisoner. One guard normally sits next to the prisoner while another acts as a driver. This adds greatly to the cost of prisoner transport. In addition, the screens and other restraining devices known for use in motor vehicles, are quite costly. In addition to initial costs, such devices reduce the resale value of police cars and the like. When handcuffs alone are used, often a prisoner is handcuffed with his hands behind his back and then placed in a vehicle. The discomfort to the prisoner is obvious. In addition to physical discomfort, the prisoner in that position is unable to drink or smoke and is in a wholly unnatural position.
In addition to high cost, discomfort and the necessity for trained manpower in transport, the simple use of handcuffs allows some considerable movement of the prisoner and he is not tied to a fixed location.